


Back to School

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More comfort than hurt, This was written just for the hugs, slight self deprecating thoughts, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: It’s Virgil’s first day back to school after everything and he has some adjustments to make.Aka a blatant excuse to enact the hug Virgil initiative.(Now with a pure fluffy follow up chapter that is Patton's reaction.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Labeled [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 105
Kudos: 561





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame Greenninjagal who wanted to give hugs to Virgil and settled for Logan hugging him.

Virgil kept having to correct his course every few seconds as his feet unconsciously tried to take him away from his destination. He’d spent over a year never even going near these doors after all. It felt like everyone was watching him even though that was stupid. He hunched down farther into his hoody. He followed a couple of happily chatting girls out of the door and watched them veer off to one of the cars in the school pick up parking lot.

He bit his lip and looked around. His shoulders sagged when he found the car he was looking for because at least he wasn’t going to be stuck standing here looking like an idiot.

He shuffled over to Logan’s car and slid into the passenger seat.

“Hello,” Logan said pleasantly as Virgil buckled himself into his seat.

“Hey,” Virgil replied. “Thanks for picking me up today. I could’ve found my way back on my own.”

“It isn’t a bother,” Logan said offhandedly, distracted from the conversation by backing out of the parking space. “Besides, even if we decide you will take the bus home some days, we will need to get that set up in the office beforehand.”

…Virgil had kinda meant he’d have just walked or maybe caught a couple of city buses, but he didn’t say that. “Well, thanks anyway,” he mumbled while fidgeting with his backpack strap.

“You’re welcome,” Logan replied. “How was your first day back at school.”

“It was fine, I guess,” he said. “It was a little weird today. They made me go see the guidance counsellor and I had to have a meeting with all of my teachers.” It had all been weird, uncomfortable, and stressful and all of those people _knew_. “My teachers are letting me make up the work I missed, but I think the school is kinda making them. Uh, my English teacher is willing to give me until the end of the semester to turn in a paper that was due a couple of weeks ago. It’s worth like 25% of my grade. So, if I do okay on it, I might have a chance to pass the class.” It had been really nice of her and made him think about reevaluating his hypothesis that all English teachers were actually Satan in disguise. Of course, Virgil would probably not be able to finish that paper and he’d just disappoint her. In fact, all the extensions just made Virgil want to throw up from anxiety. Usually he just didn’t do assignments, and no one really noticed because he was just one of many students, but the extensions were specifically for him and when he inevitably wasn’t able to finish these assignments, he’d be disappointing them all.

“That’s very nice. English is not my preferred subject, but I do like to read so I could help you with that.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s the paper on?” Logan asked.

Wait… he was actually serious? “We have to read a book off a list and write a literary review.”

“I’d like to see the list when we get home.”

“Uh, yeah sure, if you want.” Logan shot him a smile in the rearview mirror, and Virgil felt just a smidge of his anxiety over the workload ease. “Um, how was work for you?”

They chatted about their respective days until they were back at Logan’s house. It was kind of nice, Virgil decided, as he got out of the car and followed him into the house. Logan was great at listening. He’d nod and comment on what Virgil said. He’d even asked some follow up questions that didn’t make Virgil feel like he was in trouble for some reason.

The dog greeted them at the door, jumping on Logan despite his protests (he still reached down to pat her head though) and then happily licking Virgil’s face when he knelt down to give her pets.

“Would you like me to set you up a solitary study area for you to work on your homework,” Logan asked him, “or would you prefer to work in a common area? I myself tend to get distracted when there are people around which is why I keep an office, but Patton tends to work best with some form of white noise. Also, it would be easier for you to ask for help in a common area like the kitchen table. What type of environment works best for you?”

“I...” Virgil said as Missy continued to jump at him, demanding attention. He scratched her under the chin absently with a frown. “I really don’t know. I’ve done most of my homework on a folder sitting in the school hallway 20 minutes before class.”

“Oh,” Logan replied and seemed lost in thought for a moment. “We will have to experiment then.” Virgil nodded and stood even though Missy was still jumping at his legs. “I suggest we start with you at the kitchen table. That way I can work on my grading and be around to help when you need it.”

“You really mean it about helping me with my work?” Virgil asked.

Logan’s eyebrows pinched like he thought it was a strange question. “Of course.”

“Okay, good because I have, like, a lot to do,” he said, and remembering about all of it made it feel like someone was stepping on his windpipe, “and I don’t think I can do it. Maybe not even with help.” He was trying not to cry about this. He should just be happy his teachers weren’t failing him on everything outright. “A-and I’m going to disappoint everyone because I’m really, really stupid. Like, you don’t even know how stupid. I’m really not good at this and now it feels like everyone is going to be watching me.” He curled his arms around himself. “So... yeah.”

“Virgil,” Logan said softly, “come here.” He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil and Virgil paused, startled, but then let his face be tucked into the man’s chest. It was really nice. He smelled like laundry detergent, coffee and maybe a bit like chalk, and it was warm where they touched. His face was a bit squished up against him, but not in a way that made him feel uncomfortable; it was the opposite really. He felt suddenly slightly sleepy. The arms around him were nice and solid, but really, really gentle and he could feel his breath blow a bit of Virgil’s hair when he spoke. “I’ll help you make a list of what you have to do and a schedule to help you get it done.” A hand rubbed against his back. “Tasks can seem daunting in our heads, but I assure you, even these tasks are quite manageable. If they are not, I will help you by talking to your instructors myself.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said quietly. He was amazed how much better the words and hug had made him feel. He dared to give him a little squeeze and got one in return. Virgil smiled and drew away.

“Okay,” Logan said, clapping his hands. “Healthy snacks first as I am aware of how subpar the public-school systems lunches are and then planning. What’s your favorite color?”

“Um purple...”

“Fantastic. We will make your school files purple then.” He seemed a little too excited about this whole organization thing... Virgil felt like he should probably be worried about that, but as Logan turned away to walk towards the kitchen, Virgil could do nothing but smile at his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Patton returns home that night to none of the chores Logan had said he was going to get done even started and a kitchen covered in sticky notes.)
> 
> Okay and with that you aren’t getting anything else in this universe until next week. Nothing was even supposed to come out for it until tomorrow. I’ve gotta work on other stuff.


	2. Sticky Note Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were also sticky notes on the kitchen counter, the refrigerator, Virgil’s backpack, and even the oven, not to mention every wall. There was even one sticky note stuck on Logan’s butt.
> 
> His husband had gone on a rampage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give it justice, but I had to write this after imagining Virgil's expression in my head.
> 
> I’m sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this. I can’t read it without giggling like a fool.

When Patton came home, he immediately knew that something had sidetracked his husband. There were two sets of shoes by the door that had not been straightened, and the book Patton had been reading before work was sitting where he left it on the side table by the couch along with a used coffee mug. Not to mention, there were two blankets that were not in their designated areas.

So yes, something had most definitely distracted Logan. Only a bit worried, he walked into the kitchen and paused at the door. Oh, okay. That explained it.

The room was covered in different colored sticky notes, and Logan’s beginning of the semester 20 pen color set was out on the kitchen table. He’d even got out the string; that usually only happened for research papers.

Patton scanned the room. The top of the kitchen table seemed to be the only place safe from the sticky note hoard; it was covered instead in papers and supplies. However, the legs of said table did have some sticky notes on them. There were also sticky notes on the kitchen counter, the refrigerator, Virgil’s backpack, and even the oven, not to mention every wall. There was even one sticky note stuck on Logan’s butt.

His husband had gone on a rampage.

Virgil looked over at him with comically large eyes and his lips slightly parted in awe and horror; Patton had to stop himself from doubling over laughing. “What’s going on?” he asked instead.

Logan turned to him. “Oh, hello dear,” he said, and in his distraction stuck the next sticky note directly onto Virgil’s forehead.

Patton did laugh then and when Virgil gave an adorably surprised “meep” noise, he ended up on the floor laughing. Missy jumped into his lap and yapped along with him, getting slobber all over Patton’s face. That just made Patton laugh harder.

“A-and,” Patton gasped, “and you wonder why I don’t allow sticky notes in the bedroom.”

“Yes, yes, go ahead and laugh,” Logan replied sullenly, “and who is the one who helps you keep track of all of your sources for your papers?”

He hugged Missy to him, uncontrollably snickering into her fur. The next thing he knew, he was being bombarded by at least two dozen flying sticky notes. Patton shrieked as they fluttered harmlessly against his skin. “I’m being attacked!” he laughed as Missy started trying to bite them out of the air.

“It’s a good thing I have powers,” Logan commented to Virgil idly, “else I surely would have been overwhelmed by these two years ago.”

Virgil looked between them and thought for a moment. “They do seem like fairly vicious foes,” he finally decided on with a shy smile. Logan smiled back at him and winked. Patton's heart melted.

He batted away the sticky notes so he could stand. “Alright, alright,” he said, “Logan will you please remove all of the paper from the oven? I need to cook dinner.”


End file.
